


A Cosmological Fiction

by DetournementArc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetournementArc/pseuds/DetournementArc
Summary: brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrb





	A Cosmological Fiction

A Cosmological Fiction:

The Universe is divided into three States, the Spiritual where consciousness exists independent of form, imperceptible yet subtly omnipotent; the Inert, the sum totality of nonliving matter in the universe; and the Living, where consciousness quickens dull matter, making up all organic matter in the universe.

People who die are redivided into pure matter and pure consciousness, who serve their terms before being reintegrated into physical matter and reincarnating. In the Spiritual Realm, all Godly decisions and responsibilities are shared by a democratic structure of all 10-to-the-Billionth Power nonliving consciousnesses in existence.

There are theoretically, enough consciousnesses to make living creatures of all matter in the universe. Some spirits have their assigned bodies waiting to be assembled by the vivacious cycles of rot and growth and biological tumult, some wait for eons for distant rocks on icy dwarf planets to be sparked to life by a stray meteor. Some say this disparity is a punishment for sinners, barring them from the pleasures of the flesh; others claim these eons of spiritual existence cultivate the oldest, wisest spirits; others still claim that both are true, the most sinful of beings becoming compassionate sages over trillions and trillions of years. As none can directly perceive The Spirits save for sparse glimpses where the soul tangles with the impulses of material neurons, the truth is inscrutable to us.


End file.
